


Treats

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: An island interlude.  Don't ask *me* how they got there.





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Treats by Alicia

Archive/X: 27 July 1998  
Title: Treats  
Author: Alicia  
Rating: A soft R  
Summary: An island interlude. Don't ask *me* how they got there.  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: None  
Please archive at Archive/X, and elsewhere by request.  
Disclaimers: This is not my beautiful island; these are not my beautiful boyz.  
Feedback to . Please!

* * *

Treats, by Alicia  
5/98

The beach stretched before him, sand that had been burning only hours before now cool between his toes.

Alex thanked the combination of luck and genetics that made him comfortable in most extremes of climate. Here in the Caribbean he tanned quickly, and could enjoy being outside even in the heat of the day.

Mulder's physiology was not as adaptable, so while Alex swam, and bodysurfed, and snorkeled, he generally napped the afternoons away, awakening about this time, when the breezes picked up and the birds began their evening songs.

Alex smiled and broke into a lope as he neared the bungalow, the string bag in his hand slapping gently at his side as his feet encountered the harder earth of the island's interior.

Entering the bedroom, he stopped a moment to contemplate the modern art piece before him. Mulder lay sprawled diagonally across the wide bed, the unbleached cotton sheet concealing only a narrow swathe of his creamy skin.

Brushing sleep-dampened hair back from his lover's forehead, Alex dropped a fleeting kiss on slightly-parted lips. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered. "I've brought treats."

A faint smile quirked one corner of Mulder's mouth, though his eyes remained closed. "Treats?" he muttered.

"Mm-hmm," Alex replied, reaching into the bag. "Carambola. . ."

"Again?"

"Massage oil . . ."

"Mmmm . . . what kind?"

An anticipatory grin. "Jasmine."

"You just love those floral scents, don't you?" A languid hand stroked down Alex's thigh, ventured back up to explore under his loose beach shorts. "You trying to tell me something?"

"Well . . . I thought it would go well with the grass skirt." Alex scooted back to avoid the pinch he knew that remark would provoke. "Wait, wait--I'm just kidding--sorta--" A pillow was raised, brought down on his head with lightning swiftness.

"No, really! Stop! Ow, Mulder--Stop it, you're gonna smush the . . ."

The quick assault had given Mulder the advantage; he knelt over his partner, pillow again cocked and ready. "If there really is a grass skirt in there, you're in big trouble."

The answering grin was so breathtakingly radiant it diverted the threatened attack.

"You haven't asked about the real treat yet, Fox."

Fox. That must mean this was really special. Mulder raised an eyebrow, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Go ahead . . . take it out. It won't last long anyway."

Mulder accepted the proffered bag, found it startlingly cold to the touch. It couldn't be . . . he reached inside, withdrew a small tub. "Ice cream? Alex, where did you--"

"I asked Mike to bring some back the next time he went to Barbados. I know you've been missing your junk food, and I couldn't conjure up pizza, so . . ."

The container was already open, a long finger dipping into the smooth, slightly-melted delicacy. "Yum, hazelnut." Mulder's eyes closed in bliss. "All right, you win. You *are* the world's most considerate lover, and . . . mmm . . . jasmine oil is fine, and . . . oh, God, this is the best ice cream I've ever tasted . . ."

Alex smiled in satisfaction as he looked up at his partner's face, transfigured in simple, childlike pleasure. "I'm glad you like it, Mulder. Enjoy. But do keep in mind I plan to work those calories off you later."

"Oh, and here I thought the ice cream was the treat you were talking about . . ."

*****

Thanks to Trill for the goodies!


End file.
